An intelligent mattress integrates multiple functions, including angle adjustment, temperature adjustment, hardness selection, far infrared and massaging functions, a lifting function including free adjustment of seven major parts of the head, the neck, the shoulders, the back, the waist, the hips and the legs, the massaging function including a rolling type massaging system, far infrared heating including balanced, stable and variable frequency far infrared heating, gyromagnetic physiotherapy and the like.
However, a typical intelligent mattress is required to be manually regulated, and is not intelligent enough. When going back home after an exhausted day, a user has to regulate an expected massaging or mattress angle according to his/her own feeling. In addition, the found angle may also be unscientific, and is very likely to get overcorrect to cause unnecessary injuries to the body or bones and muscles, so that an expected effect cannot be achievable.